onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 336
Cover Volume: 35 Pg.: 167 Gedatsu's Cover Story Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 20 Quick Summary Franky and Luffy begin to fight outside the shipyard while the Galley-La Company conclude that the Straw Hats are involved in the attack on Iceburg and go to confront them. Long Summary Luffy is confronted by Franky who is angry about the destruction of his house and the fact that his men were beaten up. He reveals that he has spent all the money that he stole from them, however, Luffy declares that the money is unimportant and that he will fight Franky. As the citizens continue to escape, Franky takes a stance and blows fire from his mouth. Luffy and Nami manage to dodge the blast and believe he may be a fellow Devil Fruit user, however, Franky jumps/falls into the water below him. With a punch from below, Franky destroys Nami and Luffy's boat, revealing that he can swim, meaning he could not have eaten a Devil Fruit. As Luffy is about to attack, Franky attacks first, disconnecting his right hand (which is connected to his body via a chain) and smashes Luffy into the Shipyard 1's gate. As Luffy and Nami stare in disbelief, he reveals that he is a cyborg. At the Galley-La Company HQ, the members discuss Robin and conclude that, since she is a member of the Straw Hats, they must all be involved. This is then revealed to the reporters outside and a poster with the three wanted Straw Hats- Luffy, Zoro, and Robin- is seen. Tilestone arrives into Iceburg's room and reveals that Luffy and Franky are fighting at the shipyard to the other members. All the members, except Iceburg and Kalifa, head off to the shipyard to confront Luffy. Iceburg ponders on what may be the goal of the attackers and whether they have teamed up with the Government or if they are wanting "it" for themselves. Back at the shipyard, Luffy and Franky continue to battle while destroying their surroundings. Nami, Mozu and Kiwi are seen cheering on at the sidelines. As Franky wields his cannon-like left arm, Luffy counterattacks and hits him with "Gomu Gomu no Muchi". However, somebody attacks Luffy and sends him crashing into rubble. It is revealed to be the chief mechanics from Galley-La Dock 1. Quick Reference Plot Points *Franky has spent all of the money that he stole from the Straw Hat Pirates. *Franky is a cyborg. *The Straw Hats are concluded to be responsible for the attack on Iceburg. *Iceburg believes they may be after something which he refers to as "it". Character Introduction *Tilestone (Officially Introduced) Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Roronoa Zoro (Wanted Poster) **Nico Robin (Wanted Poster) *Franky Family **Franky **Mozu and Kiwi *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Hattori Attacks *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Gum Gum Whip) *Franky **Fresh Fire (unnamed attack) (first time) **Strong Right (first time) **Weapon Left (first time) Anime Episode Episode 238 Site Navigation 336